


The Curse of Callossues

by CKD120



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKD120/pseuds/CKD120
Summary: This a story of Kenny and a newfound love named Cassandra Wellington. I made a comic for this beforehand, but decided to write it just because.
Kudos: 1





	The Curse of Callossues

**The Curse of Callossues**

* * *

**PART I**

ONE NIGHT AT THE TESTABURGER HOUSEHOLD, Wendy was laying in bed playing music on her phone. Her mother called to her from the kitchen.

Mrs. Testaburger: "Wendy! Couple more minutes, supper will be ready!"

Wendy: "Okay, mom."

Her window was open, so while she was on her phone, she didn't notice a small spider crawl in… but this was no ordinary spider. The spider was glowing blue with red eyes. This spider was possessed by a spirit… but who's?

Spider: " Finally… After a long, tiring search, I finally found one… a new HOST. "

The spider made its way off of the windowsill and onto the ceiling, slowly lowering itself over Wendy.

Spider: " I just need to inject myself into her, and she'll be taken over like a tyrant of a kingdom. … Prepare yourself, my dear. "

She didn't notice the spider drop on her arm until she felt a painful sting. She jumped and saw it.

Wendy: "EEK, GET OFF ME, YOU LITTLE CREEP! DIE!"

She smacked it, killing it… but she was already too late.

Spider: " It's too late to kill me, dear. You're mine. "

The blue glow on the spider faded away, returning to black. She picked the spider off her arm and looked at it. That's when she started feeling… funny.

Wendy: "Jesus. I really need to put my… screen… back… … uh…"

She passed out with eyes closed. Her mother called to her.

Mrs. Testaburger: "Wendy! Supper's ready! Come on down! … Wendy?"

Her eyes opened, but her pupils were now red. It appears she's been possessed by whatever controlled the spider.

Wendy (possessed): " Be right down, mommy. "

_ The next day... _

Stan and Kenny were sitting on the curb near a park, doing sweet nothing. They were quiet until Kenny broke the silence.

Kenny: (muffled speech)

Stan: "Yeah, I'm bored, too."

Stan looked around for a moment before he saw a girl and her mother. The girl looked like a middle schooler, and she was looking at him, or… looking more at Kenny. Stan told Kenny.

Stan: "Hey, Kenny! I think somebody's checkin' you out!"

Kenny: (muffled speech)

Stan: "Yeah, over there."

The girl turned away and faced forward, blushing bad. Her mother took notice of this.

Mom: "What's wrong, Sandy?"

Sandy: "Um… mom? I think somebody's noticed me…?"

Sandy's mom: "Who did?"

Sandy: "The boy in the orange coat."

Kenny sat in shock. He knew she was talking about him. Her mother held her shoulder.

Sandy's mom: "Oh! Maybe he has interest in you… or do  _ you _ have interest in  _ him? _ "

Sandy: "I… think I have interest in him."

Sandy's mom: "Well, why not introduce yourself? We have the time. Bus home will arrive at two."

Kenny sat in disbelief, having heard those words. He didn't know what to do. He's had little experience talking to girls.

Kenny: (thinking) "Oh, Christ... What do I do here? I've never talked to a girl, let alone date one."

Stan: "Kenny, she's coming over!"

Kenny: (thinking) "Okay, okay. Just relax and improvise, Kenny. Who knows? You might be lucky."

She walked up to them with a timid expression.

Sandy: “Um… hello. How are you two doing today?”

Kenny: (muffled greeting)

Stan: “We’re doin’ okay.”

She grasped her shoulder before she could say anything. She was obviously nervous.

Sandy: “Um, what’s your name?”

Kenny: (muffled speech)

Sandy: “Yes, yours.”

Stan: “He’s my buddy, Kenny.”

Sandy: “Does he… normally have his hood up?”

Stan: “Yeah.”

Kenny: (muffled speech)

Sandy: “Well, Kenny… I’m Cassandra Wellington. But you can call me Sandy.”

Before she could continue saying anything, her mother called to her as the bus pulled up.

Sandy: “Think we could, uh, hang out sometime later, Kenny?”

Kenny: (muffled speech)

Sandy: “R...really? Okay, I’ll give you my number real quick!”

Sandy’s mom: “Come along, Sandy!”

Sandy: “Here. Wait up, mom!”

Kenny: (muffled laughing, sigh)

Stan: “Big score, Kenny!”

This was big for Kenny. He’s never had an actual girlfriend. But… little did either of them know, Wendy was hiding behind a tree, eavesdropping on the moment between the two.

Wendy (possessed): “ Oh, how cute… My wonderful little niece finally found love! … But she won’t have it for long… I’ll make sure before she dies… her little friend dies first. Heh, heh, heh…  ”

She snuck off while they were blissfully unaware of her presence… but who’s spirit could have ahold of her body?

* * *

**PART II**

THE SAME NIGHT BACK AT THE TESTABURGER HOME, Wendy was getting ready for bed as her father said his goodnights to her.

Mr. Testaburger: “G’night, Wendy. See you in the morning.”

Wendy: “Good night, dad.”

He slowly shuts the door, and the room goes dark, with only moonlight shining through the window. A couple hours pass, and she’s woken up.

Wendy (possessed): “ Wendy… ”

She sits up on her bed, listening for her parents. They were already asleep.

Wendy (possessed): “ I wonder what I could do now that her parents are asleep… ”

She looks over at the closet, and smiles mischievously. She gets up and walks to the closet to open it.

Wendy (possessed): “ See what’s in here, shall we…? ”

She creaks the closet open. In front of her was a cardboard box filled with salvaged electronics and other miscellaneous items. The bin was just filled with clothes, nothing very special… well, not to the spirit, anyway. She rummaged through the box, pulling out a selfie stick.

Wendy (possessed): “ Now… what’s this here? Look at all this technological junk! ”

She then noticed something… interesting.

Wendy (possessed): “ Now, hold on… what is THAT? ”

She was looking at Wendy’s “Call Girl” outfit. She, obviously, found it to be very tacky… but then it hit her.

Wendy (possessed): “ Hmm… I think I have an idea. Take some of this with me to the basement… if there is one. ”

She put some of the equipment and some clothes into a pillow case, and hauled it downstairs.

Wendy (possessed): “ Call Girl won’t be available for the time being. Heh, heh… Let’s see how Sandy likes me now! ”

She went into the basement. There was a sewing machine and some other tools. She smiled and dropped the bag on the floor.

Wendy (possessed): “ Oughta put some of this stuff to good use. ”

She grabbed a hacksaw, a hammer, and a file, and worked on two selfie sticks, cutting off the heads of them and filing a pointed tip onto them, almost like a blade. She hammered them flat so she could then sharpen them with the file. She even used some of the old electronics, such as flip phones, a tablet, and even a magic eight ball to make other various armories. As for the clothes…

Wendy (possessed): “ Hmm… let’s make something interesting. ”

She pulled out the Call Girl outfit for reference, and took some dark blue fabrics to sew a dress of sorts. She then used purple elastic cloth and made a belt for the weapons and a new mask. To top it all off, she carved out a plastic skull to make into a badge. She put on the new attire and admired it.

Wendy (possessed): “ Beautiful… it’s complete! Now it’s time for Callossues to rise! HA, HA, HA! … It sounded a lot better in my head. ”

She left the basement with what was left over and headed back to her room and tossed back in the closet. She opened the bedroom window and peered out of it.

Wendy (possessed): “ Get ready, Cassandra… cuz Auntie Susan is about to get her revenge!  _ HA, HA, HA-HA-HA! _ ”

She leapt out the window onto the rooftops in the neighborhood, laughing wickedly.

* * *

**PART III**

SOMEWHERE IN SOUTH PARK on the same night, Mysterion perched upon the edge of a rooftop. It was quiet, with the wind softly whistling and seemingly no trouble in sight… and yet…

Mysterion: “Hmm… I don’t see anyone for miles, but somehow… I feel some kind of presence.”

That’s when he heard someone’s voice, presumably a girl’s. She was right behind him.

Girl: “ Could it be mine? ”

Mysterion: “Huh? Who’s there?”

He whipped around only to find nobody there… or was there somebody here, and he couldn’t see them?

Mysterion: “Wait… where did you go?”

Girl: “ Not as far as you think, my love. ”

He felt a hand on his shoulder, which made him jump. He turned back, and again, saw no one there.

Mysterion: “What? Who are you?”

He then felt arms wrap around his chest. He heard her voice again.

Girl: “ Kenny… ”

Mysterion: “WHAT THE!?”

He turned around to see a girl in an aqua green armor-like outfit and gauntlets, along with a mask that curved upward on her left side. She gazed at him with glowing green eyes and a calm smile.

Mysterion: “How do you know my real name!? Who are you!? ANSWER ME!”

She put a hand on his cheek to reassure him, but that only raised more questions for him.

Spectra: “ You don’t need to be afraid of me, Kenny. I am Spectra. ”

Mysterion: (thinking) “How does she… seem familiar to me? Her voice… so calm and trusting. Her touch… seems to soothe me in an unnerving way...”

He held her hand on his face while still hesitant. She was smiling at him.

Mysterion: “Why or how did you find me out here, Spectra?”

Spectra: “ Oh, Kenny. You must not have seen me earlier. ”

Mysterion: “What do you mean?”

Spectra: “ I just couldn’t forget the orange hood over your head. ”

He was disturbed by this… could she have seen him change out before he left? She puts her hands on her shoulders.

Mysterion: “You… saw me?”

Spectra: “ I knew it was you, Kenny, even before I found you. I want you to remember me for something… ”

Mysterion: “What? What do you--”

She pulled him in close and kissed him. He was stunned by this.

Mysterion: (thinking) “Jesus! I was expecting something to happen, but NOTHING like this…”

He held her back, taking up on the passion.

Mysterion: (thinking) “She was out for the kill, she was WAITING for this… and to be honest… I love her for it.”

They broke away after they were done. Spectra was blushing while Mysterion stood with a smile on his face.

Spectra: “ I know you won’t forget this. I need to go now. Wayward souls need to be retrieved. We’ll meet again… Kenny. ”

As she took off into the night, Mysterion felt grateful to be left with that feeling. The feeling of… love.

Mysterion: “See you soon… my love.”

He left the roof to monitor elsewhere… but he surely won’t forget this moment.

* * *

**PART IV**

THE NEXT DAY, KENNY AND KYLE were walking down the street, talking to each other… before they heard someone screaming.

Kenny: (muffled speech)

Kyle: “… and that’s when I told Clyde, right? I told him, if you’re not gonna catch more mosquitos for your bunch of jars, then why bother carrying a--”

Stan: “GUYS! HELP ME! HELP ME!!!”

It was Stan. He was running towards them, desperately pleading for help. The moment he stopped, he was breathing heavily.

Kyle: “Stan? What happened?”

Stan: “It’s Wendy! She completely LOST IT! She was laughing and saying she was gonna kill Sandy!”

Kenny: (muffled shouting)

Stan: “Yeah, and then she started chasing after me with a metal bar! I managed to lose her, but holy SHIT! She coulda killed me!”

Kenny ran down the street, worried for Sandy’s safety.

Kyle: “Kenny!? Where are you going!?”

Stan: “I think he knows where Sandy lives!”

Kyle: “Well, what’re we waiting for? Let’s follow him! We’ll suit up before we get there!”

Stan: “Good call!”

A couple hours passed, and they were almost to Sandy’s home. The boys were in costume, ready to defend her at all costs.

Mysterion: “Alright. It took us a lot of time… but Sandy’s gonna be safe with us.”

That’s when they heard a voice… Cartman’s voice.

The Coon: “HEY, ASSHOLES!”

Mysterion: “Cartman?”

They looked back and saw him charging up the hill, clearly furious.

The Coon: “What the hell, guys!?”

Mysterion: “Were you following us?”

The Coon: “I saw you guys runnin’ in costume! Don’t you remember we only do that at night?”

Mysterion: “Look, we don’t have time for this. There’s a girl I need to save.”

He turned around and bumped into something big, or rather… some _ one _ big. He looked up and saw a massive, burly man in an open plaid button up with a tank top and worn-out jeans, staring down at him with a look that could be described as psychotic.

Man: “AN’ HOW’S YOU DOING THAT WHEN I’S BE STANDIN’ HERE.”

Toolshed: “Eh, who are you?”

Human Kite: “Jesus, he’s massive!”

The Coon: “Yeah, and he’s ugly. Lookit the stitch on his head!”

Man: “Lemme guess… You twerps are here t’ see my stepdaughter.”

He guffawed at them, and bent down to eye level with them.

Man: “Well, too bad. I ain’t lettin’ you li’l bastards in even fer five grand.”

Mysterion: “Listen, sir. Your stepdaughter is in grave danger, we  _ need _ to see her!”

Man: “‘Ey, look buddy. Whatever you yappin’ about, I ain’t buyin’ it.”

He pulled back the question mark on Mysterion’s hood and flicked it.

Man: “Well, actually… how’s about this? I’m in a good mood t’day. You wanna see her so bad? You an’ your pals beat me in a brawl.”

Mysterion growled.

Mysterion: “Whatever. If it makes you happy.”

Man: “Oh, I’ll enjoy it… punk.”

He windmills his fist towards his face, but Mysterion jumps back in time for him to miss. The boys looked up at him, wondering how they’ll bring him down.

Thomas: “Lessee what ol’ Thomas “The Tank” Aldrin has in store today!”

Mysterion: “That has to be the lamest nickname I’ve ever heard.”

The Coon: “Yeah, it sounds childish.”

Thomas: “Wuh…!? MY MAW GAVE ME THAT NICKNAME WHEN I WAS A KID, YOU LITTLE PRICKS! ARGH!!!”

He charged at them with an elbow out. They dodged him, and The Coon clawed at his sides and even went as far as biting him.

Thomas: “OW! GET OFF ME, YA RABID ANIMAL!”

Toolshed: “Eat this, tanker!”

Toolshed threw screwdrivers at him, hitting him in the head and the back. Thomas tore The Coon off and tossed him to the side.

Thomas: “THIS WAS AN EXPENSIVE BUTTON UP! I…!  _ RRRRGGGHHH!!! _ ”

He leapt forward hollering, but they ducked in time for him to go right over them and hit a tree. He fell down, and a branch fell on his head. He was whining a little bit.

Thomas: “Ow, my head…”

Toolshed: “Next time, don’t underestimate people smaller than you, dickhead.”

Thomas: “A’right, a’right… I get it. You win… ow…”

Mysterion: “C’mon, guys. We gotta get to Sandy.”

The Coon: “Who’s Sandy?”

Thomas: “I ain’t payin’ fer medical bills!”

They headed for Wellington Manor. They knocked on the door, and Sandy’s mother answered.

Sandy’s mom: “Hi! Uh, what do you need?”

Mysterion: “Miss, is your daughter here? We need to see her, it’s  _ urgent! _ ”

Sandy’s mom: “Oh… oh, of course, boys! She’s upstairs, I think.”

The ran inside, and headed for the top floor of the Manor. Up there, there was a steel ladder that led up to the roof.

* * *

**PART V**

ON TOP OF THE MANOR, Spectra was waiting. The hatch to the roof opened, and the boys climbed up out of it. She had blades on her gauntlets, and looked out towards the town.

Mysterion: “Spectra!”

Spectra: “ Kenny. You came. Aunt Susan didn’t get you yet. ”

Mysterion: “Aunt Susan?”

Spectra: “ She’s the spirit controlling your friend, Wendy. Grimm told me about it. ”

Toolshed: “Spirit? Controlling? WENDY? Have I gone nuts!?”

They heard high-pitched manic giggling, which felt unnerving.

Spectra: “ She’s here. Stay back. ”

They saw Wendy, who jumped high into the air in the dark blue dress and held the two selfie blades. She landed on the roof without much issue. She looked up with a demented smile, and her eyes were red.

Callossues: “ Sandy… Hee, hee-hee! ”

Wendy stared at Spectra in silence.

Spectra: " Aunt Susan… I know why you've come back - to avenge your family. To free them so you can wreak havoc on the mortal world. "

She pointed a blade at her.

Spectra: " I cannot allow you to do that. "

Callossues: " Hm, hm, hm… I know how much your friends mean to you… but I'd like to see… "

She pointed a blade at Mysterion.

Callossues: " ... how you hold up when I TAKE YOUR BOYFRIEND AWAY! "

Spectra: " You wouldn't DARE! "

Callossues: " Just watch, bitch! "

She flew at him at full speed. Mysterion closed his eyes and awaited for death… until he heard a clank. He opened his eyes to see Spectra had blocked Wendy before she could hit him.

Spectra: " **You. Wouldn't. DARE.** "

Callossues: " Hmph. Fine by me. "

The two engaged in close quarters combat, slashing at each other and blocking each other's swings. With an upward slash, Wendy cut Spectra's chest, but she was still fighting back. After that, she throws a punch at Wendy, puncturing her lower body. She was bleeding, but she hasn't given up yet. Wendy backs away with a fist clenched, and she charged at Spectra, but she had something that  _ she _ didn't - a cross in her hand.

Spectra: " Lord, hope this works. "

Before she could throw the punch, Spectra pounded her hand into Wendy's chest. Somewhere, a bell tolled as she flew backwards. Not even seconds after she landed, she started choking… and then she shrieked as a flash of blue light bursted out of her mouth and into the air. The sky grew dark, wind picked up as a hollow wail could be heard. Stan ran over to Wendy, tears streaming down his face.

Toolshed: "WENDY!"

She looked like she wasn't moving, but she slowly pulled her head up, speaking and gasping weakly.

Wendy: "S… Stan…?"

She held his shoulders as she breathed in unbearable pain.

Spectra: " Oh, thank God! She's still alive! Don't worry, Stan! We'll save her, I promise! "

The spirit revealed itself - Aunt Susan Jillian Aldrin. She was unbelievably mad.

Aunt Susan: " SANDY! "

Spectra looked up at the demented ghost as she flew towards her. She pointed her long fingers at her.

Aunt Susan: " I have HAD it with you, you filthy brat! I'm done with watchin' you takin' souls for cash! I'LL MAKE  _ DAMN _ WELL SURE YOUR BODY IS DEVOURED AFTER I KILL YOU! "

Mysterion was bewildered by this whole situation… That's when he figured it out.

Mysterion: "Spectra… is Sandy?"

Aunt Susan: " To Hell with your friends! It's ME and YOU! "

She roared as she went to take a swing at her, but Mysterion jumped in her way, snarling.

Mysterion: "NO. If you're gonna take Sandy down… You're gonna have to go through ME."

Aunt Susan raised an eyebrow and laughed at him. Spectra was shocked.

Aunt Susan: " Aw, ain't that just adorable! IT'S ABOUT TIME I PUT YOU IN YOUR PLACE! "

She smacked him away, but The Coon jumped on her and clawed away. She was growling, before she threw him off. She faced Spectra and went to swipe at her. She dodged swiftly, and made her move on Susan, kicking and punching. She made her final attack - a swift uppercut to the jaw. But she took a hard blow to the chest and fell back. Susan was about to finish her off.

Aunt Susan: " A'right, you impertinent twerp! IT'S TIME TO-- "

Mysterion: "HEY,  _ BITCH! _ "

She turned around and…

* * *

**ENDING**

Mysterion sent a boot into her face, knocking Susan down. He helped Spectra back up on her feet. Now Susan hunched over on all fours, breathing shallowly.

Aunt Susan: " You little… Y… YOU STUPID LITTLE... "

She was interrupted by audible rumbling, like there was an earthquake.

Mysterion: "What was that?"

Then, a hollow noise could be heard between them and Susan, and a small red circle could be seen. The noise escalated to loud howling as the circle widened. Finally, deep laughter came from the circle. Susan sat up as a demonic figure rose up from it. It was him…

Mysterion: "Dear God…"

Human Kite: "It can't be…"

But it was him, in all of his glory. It was…

All: " **_SATAN?_ ** "

He stepped forward to Susan, now trembling.

Satan: "Susan Jillian Aldrin. Eh, a lot of "ans". I figured I would see your grotesque mug again."

Aunt Susan: " Mister Satan! It-it's so good to see you again! Well, surely we can take a moment to talk about this? "

Satan: "You've wasted enough of my time already, woman. Thirteen years ago, you escaped from Hell, seeking vengeance you couldn't achieve."

He grabs her by the neck and smiles angrily.

Satan: "Now, it is time to PAY THE PRICE."

He opens a portal to Hell, while Susan struggled and begged him not to send her back. He just laughed.

Satan: "Let's go, little Susan, dear. Time to rot in Hell with all of your relatives."

She stopped struggling and shouted to Spectra.

Aunt Susan: " **MARK MY WORDS, SANDY! THIS ISN'T OVER! YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME! I, AND THE REST OF THE ALDRIN FAMILY, WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD FOR THIS!** "

Satan tossed her into the portal as she screamed.

Aunt Susan: " **YOU'LL SEEEEEEEE!** "

Satan laughed evilly as he closed the portal. He turned to Spectra.

Satan: "As for you, Spectra, or Sandy, as promised…"

Mysterion jumped out and roared at him. They were both shocked.

Mysterion: "NO! DON'T YOU LAY A FINGER ON HER!"

Satan: "Woah there, kiddo! You don't really think I would hurt her, do you? I was going to give her her bounty."

Mysterion: "Bounty… what?"

Satan: "$25000…"

He held his hand out, and money appeared from flames in his hand.

Satan: "... is now in your possession. Use it for what you may."

Spectra: "Much obliged, sir."

Mysterion: "What?"

Satan knelt down to eye level with him… well, almost.

Satan: "You see, my boy, Spectra is a bounty hunter for lost souls… well, more like souls that escaped from Hell. Yes, she's Christian… but she's retrieved a good many of Hell's Most Wanted. Well, besides Koldwell and Calypso, but…"

Before he could say anything else, Stan ran up to him with Wendy in his arms. He was crying really bad.

Toolshed: "Mister Satan! Please help me! You gotta help us! Wendy's only hangin' by a thread! We need to get her to the hospital!"

He looked down at her. Having the fatal cut in her body, she was breathing slowly but weakly.

Satan: "My God… she definitely doesn't look good. What had happened?"

Spectra: "I'm sorry, Stan… but if I were to use the cross, I HAD to weaken her. It's nothing personal."

Satan stood up straight and growled to himself.

Satan: “Don't tell me that crazy bitch possessed your friend. Well… I can't do very much, but I  _ can _ open a portal that can take you straight to Hell's Pass. Thing is… I can't let you be seen. If I do this, it'd have to be in a place without people, otherwise they--"

Toolshed: "Anything, Satan!  _ PLEASE! I DON'T WANT HER TO DIE!!! _ "

Satan: "Okay, okay! I'll send you there. I'll notify Mr. Grimm of your friend's treatment."

Spectra: "Stan… we can help her out of this…"

Stan held Wendy close, speaking softly but he couldn't stop shaking.

Toolshed: "Don't worry, baby… We aren't letting go of you yet… I promise. D… don't leave now…"

He sobbed as he held her. Spectra put a hand on his shoulder, reassuring him… but he was too lost in grief…

Somewhere in a vast, grey void, Wendy laid chest down on the floor. When she opened her eyes, she heard a voice with a deep southern accent speaking to her.

Voice: "Hey, hey, look who finally decided to wake up!"

She looked up and saw a white figure. She sat up and asked…

Wendy: "Wh… who are you?"

The figure revealed himself - Mr. Grimm, one of many Grim Reapers. He waved at her.

Mr. Grimm: "Heya. Name's Grimm. Mr. Grimm."

She stood up and looked at him. He was a tall skeleton, with a red bandana, a black leather vest with a red tank top underneath, black jeans and heavy boots… almost like a biker.

Wendy: "Aren't you supposed to be the Grim Reaper?"

Mr. Grimm: "Well, I'm  _ a _ Grim Reaper. There's more than one of us. … It's complicated."

That's when she noticed where she was. She was worried about being in this vast, grey void.

Wendy: "Wait… where am I?"

Mr. Grimm: "Well… you're in purgatory. … For the time being."

Her face froze in sheer horror.

Wendy: "P… PURGATORY? … But… that would mean…"

She looked at her hand, her voice was shaking in fear.

Wendy: "I'm DEAD… and…"

Mr. Grimm: "Now, hold on a…"

Wendy: "And you're here to take me…"

Mr. Grimm: "Wait a minute, I--"

She dropped to her knees, sobbing loudly at his feet. Mr. Grimm didn't know what to do.

Wendy: "OH,  _ PLEASE _ DON'T TAKE ME AWAY, MR. GRIMM! I'M NOT READY! I'M TOO YOUNG! I-I…!!!"

Mr. Grimm: "Hey, hey, hey, hey! Whoa, whoa, whoa! Simmer  _ DOWN _ , Wendy!"

She was distraught. She knew this was the end and there was nothing she could do. But Mr. Grimm didn't believe so. He stood her up as she choked and sobbed.

Mr. Grimm: "C'mon, kid. Don't cry… Look, if it'll make you feel any better… I'm not here to take you."

Hearing this causes her to stop crying and look up at him with wonder.

Wendy: "Y… you… … you're not?"

Mr. Grimm: "Nah, o' course not. You're WAY too young to die, too innocent to be taken."

She wiped the tears out of her eyes.

Mr. Grimm: "Yer friends took you up to Hell's Pass hospital. Satan told me about it."

He takes ahold of her hand.

Mr. Grimm: "You're not dead, Wendy… you're just not awake."

Wendy: "Not awake?"

Mr. Grimm: "That's right. You fell into a coma after Spectra saved you… that, or minor blood loss."

Wendy: "Spectra?"

Mr. Grimm: "Yep. The ghost who saved your life. She, along with your little friend Stan, are praying for you to awaken."

He held a hand out, and a small looking glass appeared, showing Stan and Sandy outside the emergency room. Stan was weeping, Sandy had her hand on his shoulder.

Stan: "Please be alive… Oh God, please be alive, please be alive, PLEASE be alive…"

Sandy: "Please… don't worry, Stan. I'm sure she's still alive… I hope."

Wendy: "S… Sandy…?"

They faded out of view, and then she saw herself in one of the stretchers, with an IV drip in the back of her hand. She was frightened to see herself like this.

Wendy: "N… no… no, that's really me? … Oh, my God."

Mr. Grimm: "Well, bein' honest… the wound you suffered from was  _ pretty _ bad…"

Wendy: "No! No, this can't be happening!"

She started to cry again. Mr. Grimm wiped her eyes and held her hand to reassure her. A bright blue portal began to open.

Mr. Grimm: "It's time, Wendy… time for you to wake up."

Wendy: "I'm scared, Mr. Grimm…"

Mr. Grimm: "Don' be. You're heading back to the mortal world. … Do you need a hug?"

She looked down at the ground, unsure of what will happen as soon as she returned… but she felt that from here, she had nothing to lose. She walked up to him and hugged him. His touch, despite him being mostly just bone, was surprisingly soft and warming.

Mr. Grimm: "There ya go, kid… relax. You're in good hands, Wendy."

He let her go and moved his hand to the portal.

Mr. Grimm: "Now, git goin'. Yer friends are-a waitin' for ya."

She walked slowly towards the light of the portal. She reached out to it… and everything went black. She heard a voice telling her to…

" Wake up. "

Her eyes opened, and she jolted up in her bed gasping for air. Her breathing went quiet, as a monitor beeped and air pumps were active. She looked at her hand, which had the IV drip in it.

Wendy: "What… What happened?"

A nurse saw that she woke up and called for a doctor. She came over and took Wendy's hand. Stan and Sandy came along behind her.

Nurse: "Doctor, she's awake!"

Doctor: "Good God, dear, you're alive! We didn't think you'd make it! You're lucky your friends got you here in time, that wound looked terrible! They were waiting here all night, praying for you to wake up."

She rubbed her eyes, not even aware of what had just happened.

Wendy: "What? … I can't… even remember anything that happened."

Sandy: "It'd be hard to explain it to you. Putting it simply, I saved you from my aunt's spirit."

Wendy had no idea what she was talking about, but she was worried for a moment. Stan took her hand and held it tight.

Stan: "I'm just happy you're alive. I didn't want to see you go!"

Wendy: "Oh… I'm happy you feel that way, boo…"

She was happy to be alive, they all were. The doctor came back over.

Doctor: "Wendy? We'll have you sent home in the next three days."

Wendy: "Huh? Three days?"

Doctor: "Well, from what we've seen, your wounds healed at a remarkable rate. The weird thing is…"

She pulls out a small green patch with a cross on it.

Doctor: "All we saw was this green patch over the wound. Either way, your parents were notified and will be waiting for your return home. Anyway… rest well, dear."

Sandy was smiling. Wendy turned to her.

Wendy: "Hey, Sandy… whatever you did… I wanna say… Thank you."

Sandy: "No worries, Wendy. Anything for a friend."

Later that same night, Mysterion stood on the same roof as before, looking down. He was waiting for Spectra… and she came up from behind him with a hand on his arm.

Spectra: "Kenny…"

Mysterion: "Hm."

He turned around and saw her.

Mysterion: "I knew you'd be here, Sandy."

Spectra: "Just where you wanted me to be."

She gave a shy expression on her face.

Spectra: "Um… Kenny, there's something I wanted to tell you."

Mysterion: "What is it?"

Spectra: "I know you don't normally show your face…"

He was stunned to hear her say that. She was blushing.

Spectra: "I just… want to see the face of the boy I love."

He put his head down for a moment… before removing his hood and mask, showing his blonde hair.

Kenny: "Just for you."

Sandy was in awe to see his face for the first time.

Spectra: "Kenny… you're…"

Kenny: "Handsome? Cute?"

Spectra: "Both."

He closed his eyes before he said anything. He spoke in a calm, confident tone.

Kenny: "Cassandra…"

Spectra: "Yes, Kenny?"

He put a hand on her cheek and said…

Kenny: "I love you."

Spectra: "I love you, too."

They kissed in the moonlight, and the night went on for the newfound lovers in peace.

**_THE END._ **


End file.
